This invention relates to a method of automating the procedure of a plurality of task operations, more particularly to a method of relating specific information systems that have been constructed to aid in carrying out respective tasks by relating data shared among the information systems.
In recent years, in the midst of structural innovation of public agencies, performance evaluation systems are being revamped to improve public services. For example, instead of a conventional promotion and advancement system based on the length of service and the school of a staff member, an ability evaluation system of combining sure rewards with punishments that evaluates performance based on a provision rating of services to the users of the public services and a user-satisfaction rating is likely to be introduced.
However, when this kind of ability evaluation system is introduced, there is a fear that various problems might arise. For example, there will be a problem that, unless there is a good reason for the ability evaluation of a staff member, the aspiration of the staff member will fall rather than rise, which can lead to poor public services.
A conventional performance evaluation system, in which a performance goal is set on a voluntary basis by a staff member or a sector and an evaluator defines an achievement rate and calculates an ability evaluation coefficient, has a drawback in that it is difficult to determine the appropriateness of the performance evaluation goal, especially the extent to which policies will contribute to improved public services.
In addition, even if the achievement rate of a performance goal is defined, there is a problem that it is difficult to determine quantitatively and objectively the extent to which the performance goal has been achieved.
Furthermore, as a widespread of the Internet has come to further networking of computers of companies and public agencies, electronic public services are being given attention. Electronic public services electronically gather requests and opinions from customers of companies and users of public agencies and makes information of the companies and the public agencies available to the customers and the users. In particular, the proliferation of electronic public services makes it easier for the users to access the public agencies, increasing the opportunities of exchanging various kinds of information between scores of users and the public agencies.
However, there is a fear that such an increase in the opportunities of exchanging information on such electronic public services might pose a lot of problems. For example, if public agencies adopt requests and opinions of the users and make information about their policies available to the users electronically, there will be a problem that it becomes difficult to determine to what policy and how the requests and opinions of the users have been reflected.
With a conventional electronic public service system, although requests and opinions are adopted from users of public agencies, it has been difficult to see the extent to which the requests and opinions have been reflected to the policies. There is another problem that, if there is a rise in public opinion, public agencies have taken steps by making inquiries for putting it to a vote, but if not, the relationship between requests and opinions and policies has been left unseen.
If such problems as mentioned above are encountered, it would be necessary for public agencies to determine quantitatively and objectively the appropriateness of performance evaluation goals of staff members and, in particular, their policies and verify the relationship between the requests and opinions of the users and the policies.
With a conventional performance evaluation system, it has been required to separately adopt a user's opinion on a performance evaluation goal proposed by a staff member or a sector, especially on policies. With conventional electronic public service systems, it has also been required to check requests and opinions from users against policies and make their relationships clear.